


Holy Shit, Your Eyes!

by All The Ships (Jeniouis), Jeniouis



Series: Darcy Lewis Ships [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Darcy, Alpha Jane, Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, An ABO With Substance, Asgard Is More Like A Country and Culture Than a Planet., F/M, Human AU, Jewelery Shop AU, Omega Heimdall, Omega Thor, Rare Pairings, Work In Progress, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/All%20The%20Ships, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: Darcy owns a jewelry shop. The prices for her jewelry (that she’s made by hand) ranges from $5 to $500,000. One day, a tall, quiet, mysterious stranger comes in and starts buying expensive pieces.Darcy is intrigued. And awkward. And stalky. But it's all Jane's fault. It was her idea.





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Heimdall or Darcy. And I don't know a single lick about the Jewelry business. But I really hope you like it. And I hope it stayed true to their characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the cover art I made for this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used illustrator and Photoshop. Hope you like it!  
> There's going to be another version of this for Heimdall's POV!

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Darcy first took over the shop, Lewis Jewelry, it was in need of some **serious** renovating. In every sense. The place was falling apart, the jewelry they offered was mundane, and the interior looked like someone threw up the ugly side of the Victorian Era all over the walls. And worst of all: they didn’t have _any_ customers. The popular name of Lewis Jewelry had died.

Darcy didn’t want to blame her dad and grandma buuuuuut...they were the ones who had wanted it to stay the way it was.

The alphess smiled as she walked around her bustling shop, greeting customers, even though she had grown a little sad on the inside. They were gone now. Her dad and her grandma. And she’ll always miss them.

But when she inherited the shop, she silently begged for their forgiveness and pimped the place out. The interior decorating was now a monochromatic purple theme that she made sure was elegant rather than ridiculous (Clint LOVED it) and threw in a wonderful little coffee shop in the back. She kept most of the old jewelry though. She put them in a Classic Collection in the back of the store. Everything in the front, she made. By hand. It was the Lewis way. Watches, brooches, necklaces, pendants, rings, you name it. She had a workshop in the back where she worked.

The renovation had been spectacularly successful and the success came quickly with her new marketing techniques. When the money started rolling in, she figured dad and grandma had forgiven her.

A "ding" rung through the store indicating someone had walked in. Darcy was about to round the aisle to greet the customer when the BEST SMELL in the world hit her nose. She was paralyzed by the deliciousness of it. Something like hot chocolate with a hint of...flowers? and...spices. The combination shouldn’t have smelled so good but it was amazeballs. She had to give her barista a raise.

Darcy was in the midst of spinning in circles, sniffing the air with her eyes closed when an, “Excuse me, miss,” startled her so much she nearly jumped through the roof. She stopped spinning immediately, then had to spin around anyway because the person who had spoken to her was standing behind her.

And wow...wow...can anyone say SEX-AY. The guy standing in front of her was the very definition of tall, dark, and oh so handsome. He stood with the assurance and confidence of any alpha but he wasn’t spewing pheromones like an insecure, dominating asshole.

But...wait...what in the world?

“Holy shit, your eyes...they’re gold!” Darcy nearly yelled. Then brought her tone down several notches. The customers roaming the store weren’t even shocked. Her regulars were very familiar with her personality. “Your eyes are gold?!”

The guy nodded as if he were answering a boring question about last year's breaking news...and he probably felt like he was

“I mean...they’re gold...like actual AU gold.” Darcy clarified; hoping he would catch on and do the same.

“Yes.” The guy said simply.

“...no explanation? Come on, man. You can’t walk around with the most beautiful yet slightly creepy GOLD eyes I’ve ever seen and not have something to say about them.” Darcy said, trying for humor, trying for flirting. Though she might have missed both. She definitely missed both.

“I was born with them.” The guy said coolly.

That really didn’t explain anything but the guy obviously didn’t want to discuss it any further so she moved on. She did so very belatedly but at least she got there.

“Is there anything I can help you find?” Darcy said instead of asking if he were an alien.

“Yes,” The guy said, “I need a gemstone pendant with the deep blue and expense of a blue sapphire but with the elegance and grace of a blue topaz. It needs to be delicately aged and well represent the wisdom of graying hair.”

...what in the world?

“Wow, are you a poet?” Darcy said with a knowing tone and a winning smile.

The guy’s face didn’t even slightly shift from it stoic position.

Darcy faked a shiver, hugging herself. “Brrrr, kind of cold in here, don’t you think?”

The guy looked at her with what should have been the start of an eye roll but wasn’t. He just stared at her in the way one glares at their friends when they say something snarky but it’s all in good fun. Only he was less joking and far more serious.

“In the back here,” Darcy said as she turned, leading the way. Oh, she wasn’t done. She was far from done. There was just something about this guy and by god, she was going to make him smile before he left today. “is our Classic Collection. I think you’ll find something here that will be just perfect.” Darcy said as she led him to the blue panel, third shelf. She had everything categorized by color and gemstone/mineral.

The guy’s gold eyes floated over the shelf, scanning the prices until he came to the end of the row. It was a beautiful square Aquamarine pendant with two small circle Blue Sapphire gems above and below the aquamarine and all three were lined with a row of diamonds.

The guy took it off the shelf, “The Blue of the sapphire is so _sharp_.” The guy said. Then looked up at the price. “But it will have to do. I’ll take this one.”

Meanwhile, Darcy had to put out a search warrant for her lower jaw. Almost everyone looks for the lowest price; she’s seen a lot of people struggle over a price and end up going for the highest price...but for this guy, this strange, sexy, handsome guy, the most expensive seemed to be the selling point.

That pendant cost $157,486 and it was on SALE.

But hey, Darcy just made one amazing sale!

“Someone is spoiling their girlfriend,” Darcy said. Yes, she pulled that tired yet true move.

“No.” The guy said coldly, still looking down at the pendant. For his credit, he seemed more in deep thought than dismissive. Then he looked up at her as if he were suddenly self-aware and a very, _very_ small smile graced his lips. “No, no girlfriend.”

Inside Darcy did a happy dance. She got the mysterious guy to smile.

But then he turned around and walked away...well no, he walked to the front of the store, at the counter, taking out his wallet. And now it was dawning on Darcy that she should be up there collecting her...holy shit, was he going to pay for this in one go?!

“I have payment plans if you’re interested,” Darcy said as she sped to the front.

The guy smiled a little. Not condescendingly or even in irritation. Like a little-do-you-know smile. So...he must be SUUUUUUPER LOADED! And that’s okay with Darcy. Just as long as he kept coming here to spend money.

“That will not be necessary.” The guy said. The alphess scanned the pendant across the register and he swiped his card.

“Do you need it gift wrapped?” Darcy asked as she put the pendant in a little box, the one made especially for this piece. That was something else Darcy did when she got the shop. She made boxes that complimented every single piece she had. She thought it added to the brand.

“Yes, please.” The guy said. And his accent! Darcy wanted. Darcy wanted so bad.

“Thank you.” The guy said before he turned and walked out the store.

Leaving Darcy there to fan herself. A cold shower might be due.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Week Later**

Darcy was excited about her new collection. She called it the Trippy Collection. All the stones were the rainbow of colors everyone saw in their head every time the word "marijuana" was said.

While she was in the workshop, jewelerying away, the doorbell rang. She got up enthusiastically and walked into the shop. And nearly fainted from overjoy when she saw mysterious guy browsing the aisles. And yeah, she might be a little thirsty. It's been a looooooong time since she's got some. Like, an entire year. An. Entire. Year. How was she even surviving? But so far, no one got her motor running like this guy; not even the easiest of omegas. And she's only seen the alpha twice.

"Well hello, gold eyes." Darcy greeted him and she walked up the aisle he was in. The guy looked up at her, gold eyes shining, and merely nodded once before turning back to the panel. A single nod is all Darcy got for her hospitality.

But before she could feel properly shunted, the guy spoke, "You design and create all your pieces by hand, correct?" That accent will be the end of her.

"Yes, I do," Darcy said with all the pride in the world. She wasn't even trying to; she was just so passionate about the business. "I have a workshop in the back where I do all my creating. The Classic Collection is also handmade." She almost elaborated about how her dad and grandma made those pieces and taught her but he didn't seem like he was listening anyway.

"Hmm," was his only reply. The rings he was looking at had bands made from strings of copper that Darcy had woven into a heart at the top. One had a rhinestone in it and was valued at fifty bucks. The other was half the price and lacked the rhinestone. He took them off the panel, studying them closely.

"What about the pieces with gemstones?" The guy asked.

"Well, the gems and minerals are imported and I have a team come in and cut them down to pieces I can use for jewelry. So still handmade." Darcy said. The guy nodded absently.

Then he put one back and started heading to the front. And no, he didn't choose the most expensive one.

"Wow, only a twenty-five dollar gift this time. Was not-girlfriend naughty?" Darcy quipped. She was joking. Because she forgot this guy had never laughed in his life.

"No." The guy said. But at least she got that small smile of his.

"You know, lots of people wear copper jewelry for the health benefit. Because copper can emit a minimal amount of the mineral into the body without harming someone. So if you're giving this to someone, say an old person, it will help their arthritis." The guy looked up at her in slight shock, like he couldn't believe this was actually happening. And Darcy didn't blame him. She couldn't believe this was happening either. She was silently screaming SHUT UP to her brain on the inside but her brain just wouldn't listen.

"No..." The guy started then paused as if he didn't know how to respond, "She's turning twenty-seven today."

"Oh..." Darcy said lamely. Several beats too many passed then she added, "I-I don't know how much help it will be to her then." And now, Darcy wanted to find a small, dark hole to hide in. They stood there, awkwardly staring at each other and because she's an IDIOT, the alphess tried speaking again.

"But it is one hundred percent recyclable if she ever wants to throw it away, NOT that she should throw it away. I mean, I made it by hand. It's a great, cute little ring. Awesome, really. It's just that copper tends to turn the skin green. But it's not harmful or anything...it just...has to be...cleaned...often...yep." Darcy finished, popping the "P". Because this must not have been awkward enough.

That awkward silence crept up again as they stared at each other. Darcy REFUSED to speak again. She just got her brain to cooperate with her common sense. She wasn't going to mess it up now. What made it so much worst, was that there was no one else in the store. Just her and Mysterio looking into each other eyes. Then, the guy did the one thing Darcy would have never expected him to do.

He laughed.

Not condescendingly or even mockingly but a _geniune_ laugh. His eyes even glowed a little. Yes, that definitely should have been the most creepy but it wasn't. It was like his eyes were dancing with joy. Totes adorbs and Darcy just barely kept herself from saying any of that out loud.

"I will be sure to pass all this knowledge to the recipient of this gift." The guy said, and this time he really smiled. It was like all the ice around him had been shattered and melted away. And Darcy couldn't help but smile back. He took the box and started heading towards the door.

"Are you sure it's not a girlfriend?" Darcy asked because her brain decided it was time to fuck up again. The guy chuckled as he turned around just as he opened the door. Gold eyes met hers.

"No, no girlfriend." He said before he headed outside.

In a wonderful world, where she wasn't lame, Darcy would have thought he was giving her a clue. But he was probably just being nice. Since she had been making a fool of herself right before his golden eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really don't write for the Thor fandom a lot so I really, really hope they're not OOC!

**One Month Later**

Her Trippy Collection was such a hit that it sold out in just two weeks and she had to create a vol. 2 (she never repeated designs. That was one of the reasons everything was so expensive. All her pieces were truly one-of-a-kind) because people were demanding it like crazy.

She had taken to getting up early and Darcy was faaaaaar from a morning person, that’s why her shop opened at eleven (though the coffee shop opened at eight) so she could get a couple hours of undisturbed work done before the rush happened.

The alphess yawned as she walked from her workshop to the front door, flipping the hours sign around to “OPEN”. Then she walked over the coffee shop because she was an addict and this getting up early thing was only making it worst.

About half an hour later, the doorbell was rung and she groaned, dropping her head on the table. She was almost determined not to move but then that flowery hot chocolate spicy smell hit her nose again and she nearly jumped on the counter from her immediate alertness. The scent was much more subtle this time but it was just as delicious.

“What are you making back there?” Darcy asked the barista, Ian who looked bemused (as always). Then fully realized a customer had walked in and ran into the store before he could even answer.

She rounded two aisles before she found tall, dark, and oh so handsome, Mr. Mysterious himself, in the watches aisles. He had one in his hands and he turned to her, asking, “Do you have any watches that aren’t feminine but effeminate enough to make a completely insensitive omegamale subtly seem sensitive without him knowing?”

His face is what saved him. His handsome, adorable, piercing golden eyed face looked at her as if to say, “I know it’s utterly ridiculous but you have no idea how much I need this gift.”

So instead of saying, “Are you fucking kidding me?” Darcy said, “I...I don’t know. I think I have something but you’ll have to be the judge.” The alphess said, leading him to the Classic Collection. She took him to the watches section and stood there as he analyzed each and every one of them. She didn’t say anything because she had no idea what he wanted.

The one he pulled off the shelf was sleek and thin. The gold bracelet had platinum links and the case was golden with a plain square face with no numbers, just the golden hands, and diamonds on the broadest part of the lugs. Darcy studied it alongside Mysterious. She could almost see what he had described. It was obviously a man’s watch but the thin, sleek, plain nature gave it a sensitive touch while most men’s watches were sort of...gaudy now that she was thinking about it.

“Put it on,” Darcy told him. "Let's see if it makes you look like a sensitive insensitive omegamale." He glanced up at her as if he hadn’t thought about that, then carefully slipped the watch on.

“Stand back, and try your best to look natural,” Darcy said, taking a step back herself. He narrowed his eyes but did as told. He crossed his hands in the front, the watched hand on top, and went Statue. Still. Like...was he even breathing?

His golden eyes stared back at her critically; like something important was going to fall out her mouth any moment now. Little did he know, her mouth was full of a lot of things but never anything important.

Darcy refocused and studied him...for a long moment. This would be easier if he were an omega with a far more submissive body language but maybe his dominating demeanor helped because the watch did make him seem...approachable. Not at all sensitive but had she seen him out in society with this watch on, Darcy wouldn’t feel like he'd murder her for speaking to him.

“Wow, do you speak jewelry or something? That’s perfect.” Darcy said. He did that small smile and looked down at the watch, studying it for a moment longer before taking it off and heading to the front.

Gosh...if Darcy comes across a book about having normal conversations, she’s going to buy it for this guy and give it to him the second he walks in her store again. Matter of fact, she might just tape it outside the front door with the note: For Mister Gold Eyes.

The watch cost $38,689.

“So...not-girlfriend is a boyfriend, then?” Darcy said when she reached the front, ringing up the watch.

The guy chuckled as he swiped his card. “No, no boyfriend either.” He said.

Darcy tried to mind her own business as she put the watch in its box and wrap it but...she had to know! Right now, right freaking now!

“So...are you starting a VERY specific jewelry collection or...?” Darcy asked.

The guy laughed, “No.” He said as he pulled his phone out his pocket when it rung and started taping on the screen. Darcy figured that was all he had to say since single words were his main form of communication. So Darcy kneeled down to restock the gift wrapping since it was running thin.

So his sexy, deep, accented voice damn near made her fall over when he said out of nowhere,

“My boss has the bad habit of forgetting important birthdays...” Darcy peeked her head over the counter and found piercing golden eyes staring directly into hers. “but luckily I do and these gifts keep him out of trouble.”

“Wow...talk about dedication,” Darcy said lamely then wanted to smack her head against the counter edge.

The guy smiled genuinely. “I suppose so,” He said, picking up the box and walking out the door.

So fucking mysterious.

 

**A Few Weeks Later**

"So...what exactly does he do?" Jane asked as she walked beside Darcy at the noisy, overcrowded mall. The alphess had the sudden, strong urge to renovate her wardrobe. Of course, it had nothing to do with Gold Eyes. And no, she wasn't going to buy sexier work clothes to try and entice him. He had nothing to do with this decision whatsoever. Nope!

"Um, he didn't say. He just said that his boss forgot important birthdays and that he bought gifts for the people his boss doesn't care about." Darcy said. Just a slight paraphrase. "I'm guessing a...secretary?"

"I doubt an alphamale would want to be a secretary," Jane said.

"So...an executive associate? He seems young and successful. Maybe he's an Assistant CEO."

"Assitant CEO?" Jane echoed. Then stopped and faced Darcy, giving her the most serious look. Or maybe just her normal look. It was hard to tell with Jane. "What if he's a crook and that's why he can afford such expensive gifts!"

Darcy blinked, giving Jane an unimpressed look. Leave it to Jane to make the BIGGEST conclusion jump ever! "Jane, come on. Be reasonable."

Jane rolled her eyes, "I am being reasonable. I mean, he's obviously evil. Why else would he have g..." The fellow alphess trailed off, her eyes getting wide. She leaned forward and whispered, "Did you say he has _gold_ eyes?!" Darcy nodded, trying to figure out what was going on. "Holy shit! I thought you were just being overdramatic as always but..." She trailed off again and Darcy spun around.

Because standing at the Orange Julius counter behind them were three tall, buff guys. One was blond; one was raven-haired; one was tall, dark, and oh so handsome with golden eyes! She almost didn't recognize him since he was in a pale blue button-down and jeans and she was used to seeing him in expensive suits.

For a single split second, Darcy thought to waltz over there and flirt with him but then she remembered that he, from what she can tell anyway, really, really, _really_ wasn't the chatty kind. So she was going to grab Jane and skedaddle when the guy looked up suddenly and spotted her; his gold eyes shining with recognition. And he smiled. Genuinely smiled. Like he was happy to see her.

He walked around the counter and started to head in Darcy's direction.

"Is that him?" Jane mumbled in her ear.

"Mhmm." Darcy hummed and was just flabbergasted when Mysterious reached her and said, "Darcy, hello!"

HE KNEW HER NAME! SHE NEVER TOLD HIM HER NAME!...But it was on the nametag she wore at work so that's probably where he learned it.

"Gold Eyes!" Darcy said.

He chuckled softly, "Heimdall."

"...what did you just call me?" Darcy quipped. Then immediately remembered that this guy had no sense of humor.

But before she could apologize and explain what a joke was, he chuckled, "Heimdall is my name."

"Heimdall...that's like...the most awesome name in the world!" Darcy said but she barely got the last word out because a thin intrusion wedged his way between them.

It was the raven-haired guy that Heimdall had been with. He stared down at Darcy; his sharp face and thin eyes made the alphess feel like she was staring at a snake hanging off a tree. But what really caught Darcy off guard were his _sharp_ green eyes. Not at all natural. Like someone dug out this guy's irises and replaced them with the deepest green emeralds that existed.

"Who are you?" The green-eyed snake asked... hissed. He literally hissed. Heimdall more or less pushed Snake off to the side, giving him an unimpressed look.

"Loki, there is no need to be rude." A tall blonde said, appearing out of thin fucking air. "Though, introductions would be nice." Blondie said, giving Heimdall _that look_. Darcy didn't exactly know what he was trying to convey but she knew _that look_ when she saw it.

"This is Darcy," Heimdall said, nodding in the alphess's direction.

"And, hi, I'm Jane." Darcy's friend suddenly spoke up, holding her hand out to Blondie. The three men looked at Jane for the first time. Blondie's deep, almost unnatural, ocean blue eyes (What was it with these guys and their eyeballs? Is that why they were friends? Were they the Weird Eye Color Troupe?) met with Jane's eyes and holy shit...were those actual sparks flying?

"I am Thor." Blondie, or Thor, said, shaking Jane's hands with the most flirty smile ever. Seriously, that smile deserved to be in some sort of Hall of Fame.

The green-eyed snake slithered from between Heimdall and Darcy to separate Jane from Thor, destroying the cute moment they were having. Wow, what was this guy's deal? He was an alpha, obviously. His pheromones were spewing like crazy. Rare was it for an alpha to be protective of other alphas but...it did happen.

Heimdall took the moment (since Loki was bickering with Thor while Jane stood there awkwardly) to take a few steps away, reaching out and touching Darcy's arm so she could follow.

"I wish I could explain." Heimdall said, "But I really can't. Not without an unnecessarily long conversation."

Darcy chuckled. "Well, for what it's worth, I wouldn't mind a long conversation with you." The alphess said, trying to sport a flirty smile as spot on as Thor's.

Heimdall met her eyes and smiled, opening his mouth to speak but a certain green-eyed bastard growled, "Heimdall, we have to go!"

"Loki, you're being ridiculous." Thor said, running his hand through his long, golden hair. And Darcy caught the charm he was wearing on his wrist. It was the same watch Heimdall brought the last time he visited her store.

...Thor?...This tall, handsome, dominating guy...was an omega? It all made sense now, why Heimdall had been so damn specific. From what Darcy could tell from the few minutes she's known him, if someone handed him a girly watch, he'd probably rip it apart with his bare hands.

It also explained why Loki (though his name really should be Snake) was so damn protective. Alphamales could be so crazy with their protective nature.

"Alas, he's right. We're on a schedule. Until next time, Darcy." Heimdall said, smiling as he gave her arm a light tap. Thor winked at Jane but soon Snake was dragging the two down the hall.

"Darcy," Jane said, "What the hell just happened?"

"Apart from you gushing wet all over big blondie, I don't have a clue." Darcy said. Jane slapped her arm with an eye roll and the two women continued to shop. But Darcy was mostly distracted with how much she wanted that long conversation with Heimdall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Also, I know nothing about jewelry design so I apologized if my description is off.

**A Few Weeks Later**  
  
She would never admit it out loud (or she would, depending on how much alcohol was involved) but everytime the door opened, every time she heard the doorbell ring, she would rush to see who it was, hoping Heimdall had walked in but it never was. He hadn't been to the shop in nearly two months and Darcy was getting ticked. Granted, it was unreasonable. He never came in consistently, only when he needed something and why should he do anything different. It was a jewelry store.  
  
That didn't stop the alphess from filling with bitterness everytime the door opened and there was no Heimdall.  
  
\---  
  
Darcy's days were long and she spent those long hours on here feet which were stuffed in high-heeled shoes. Yes, she could have worn shorter heels or even flats but that wasn't the point. The point was when her shop was five minutes from closing she didn't want to hear the doorbell ringing because of some asshole who wasted their entire day away instead of coming in earlier.  
  
The alphess was in her workshop, cleaning up for the day when the doorbell disturbed her. She thought to just ignore it but that would be bad customer service.  
  
Or would it?  
  
Oh, what the hell. How long could this take?  
  
She did take off her shoes though, before heading to the front. Maybe her bare feet would get a message across.  
  
When she reached the front, she didn't see anybody. And for one irrational second (or several), Darcy thought she had been thrown into a horror movie. Because it was night outside and the coffee shop was already closed so the shop was darker than usual.  
  
Most importantly she didn't see anyone and the doorbell would have rung a different tone had someone walked out.  
  
"Hello?" Darcy called out nervously.  
  
"Darcy?"A familiar voice said and then Heimdall came walking around an aisle.  
  
Darcy sighed dramatically. "You scared me."  
  
Heimdall just smiled then looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry for coming so late; I can come back tomorrow if it's too late."  
  
"Oh no, no, it's fine!" Darcy quickly lied. It wasn't like she was tired and wanted to go home or anything. But to be fair, Heimdall looked just as exhausted as she did. He was in a suit this time. A form-fitting black business suit that made Darcy kind of wanted to rip it off so she could see what was underneath.  
  
"What elaborate, highly specific piece do you need this time?" She quipped.  
  
Heimdall chuckled. "I need something exactly like the last watch I bought. It needs to be the exact same price but look more expensive if someone is inclined to stare at it long enough. And it needs to have green in it."  
  
Darcy blinked, "Is this for Loki?" The alphess said knowingly.  
  
Heimdall smiled, "How could you guess?"  
  
Darcy shrugged, "I really don't know. I mean, it's not like he seemed all that petty when I met him." She deadpanned.  
  
Heimdall laughed, "Perhaps you need to meet him again." Darcy laughed before she fully realized what just happened. Did...did Heimdall...did Heimdall just make a joke? Was he becoming socially adept? Or was he always socially adept and he was just getting around to showing that side to Darcy?  
  
"I actually don't have any watches with green in it but I can make one for you." Darcy offered. "When do you need it by?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning," Heimdall groaned, "Do you have anything else that's green? It can anything; I don't want to take too much of your time."  
  
Darcy could have just said, "Sure", and lead him to the emeralds section, let him pick out the most expensive piece and let him leave for the night until whenever he came back. But a crazy idea formulated in her mind. Like, really, it was crazy...and kind of creepy if she didn't phrase her words right. But being exhausted always gave Darcy a strange sense of courage. And at her very core, Darcy has never been the average bold and confident alpha. She tried to be. Tried to pretend she was but she really wasn't.  
  
She knew if she didn't try now, she would never build the mettle to do it ever again.  
  
"I really don't mind making something tonight. It wouldn't be a problem at all." Darcy said...well more blurted which should have been a warning but for some reason, she soldiered on, "and if you have some spare time...I've got some drinks and some leftover pizza in the back. Maybe you can stay and learn about the art of jewelry design." She said. Then hated every word that had come out her mouth.  
  
Lamest...way...to...ask...for...a...date...ever! She hadn't even said this was a date. She just asked the creepiest question in all the history of questions and now she looked so stupid. Why would he want to stay up late watching her doing boring shit?!  
  
But, after a brief moment of looking at her curiously, he smiled his genuine smile. "That...that would actually be nice."  
  
Holy. Shit.  
  
He...he...he...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
He accepted.  
  
Holy. Shit.  
  
Darcy tried not to act too shocked and excited but she damn near couldn't help it, "Cool, my workshop is back here." She said, turning around and leading the way...did she turn around too quick...had she suddenly made this encounter awkward...should she say something to chase the awkward away if she had made it awkward.  
  
She looked over her shoulder to make sure he was following her (it suddenly seemed like her workshop was in some far away country instead of just a few feet away) and when she saw those piercing gold eyes she competently said,  
  
"You're tall," and Darcy promptly wanted to just walk out the store and go bury herself alive in the desert.  
  
Heimdall smiled, "Yes, six foot five."  
  
Darcy nodded absently, keeping her lips tightly sealed since talking was her worst enemy. Still, there were a million ways she could have made this an even more awkward situation but luckily they had finally reached the workshop and she turned on the lights. Her stuff was still pretty much scattered as if she had just been working. She had been cleaning up the materials she wouldn't be using for a while.  
  
Heimdall immediately seemed entranced. He stood still for a moment. His eyes wide and impressed as he scanned the big room. It was filled with all sorts of design tools, materials, metals, and unexpected things. Like blowtorches and a variety of power saws.  
  
"Incredible." Heimdall said. "I didn't realize it took so much to make jewelry."  
  
"Yeah, there are several aspects to it." Darcy said and without even thinking started to elaborate."There's a wide variety of tools I use for the simple stuff. Like the cheap necklaces and rings; like the copper ring you bought. But I use the power tool to cut the jewelry into the specific shapes and sizes that I need. And then there's the whole other world of watches. They can get extremely mechanical and involved depending on what I'm trying to achieve." Darcy could, literally, talk about jewelry for the rest of her life but she stopped before she could bore Heimdall to death. It was already a miracle that the alpha even agreed to this little...whatever it was, she didn't want to chase him away by being boring.  
  
Heimdall had hung his jacket on the coat rack and was walking around the shop, looking at the tools and in progress jewelry.  
  
"Amazing...are you self-taught or did you go to college?" He said as he surveyed the progress of her newest collection. A line of rings made from a gazillion different minerals and corals like Amethyst, Lapis, and even Calcite. They were all polished, refined, and buffered to fit on a ring.  
  
"I went to college," Darcy said as she went to the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers and the box of pizza she had for lunch. She set it on the workbench along with an extra chair. "But my dad and grandma taught me everything I needed to know. This is actually a family business with a long history. Or was, there's not much family anymore." Darcy trailed when she realized she was probably being the ultimate boring. "Sorry, I don't mean to ramble about myself."  
  
Heimdall had sat down across from her, had undone his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. She couldn't see his chest or anything but how she wanted to. He looked at her like she had something silly, "No I admire your passion. I want to hear more about it, the history of your business."  
  
At the moment, had Heimdall asked her to marry him, she would have said yes without missing a beat. She damn near gushed everything out to him at once. As she worked on the watch, she told him about how growing up, being groomed to be a jewelry designer was actually pretty cool. It didn't even seem forced. Darcy always knew this is what she wanted to do. Darcy talked about how, when she was about ten, her mother got sick and her dad had to take time to take care of her. And her grandmother was pretty old by then. There really wasn't anyone to take care of the store anymore. So, the doors were shut after a while. Then her mother died. And her father kind of lost interest in the store. Though he always encouraged Darcy to continue the family legacy, her dad stopped designing jewelry altogether and found a job in marketing and he stayed in that job until he died about three years ago. And that's when Darcy inherited the store and reinvented it.  
  
Even though she dominated the conversation, Heimdall seemed genuinely interested. And just when Darcy thought she had talked too much, he'd ask her a question about her business or family and she'd get excited all over again.  
  
She also talked about the watch she was crafting. The hows and whys of what she was doing. She asked him if he wanted to help and he moved to her side of the table,  
helping her link the pieces of the watch together.  
  
It drove Darcy purely MAD how close he was. She'd..."accidentally" bump into him from time to time and she could feel the hard muscles in his arms and pecks. And more than ever, Darcy wanted so bad!  
  
When the watch was finished, she held it up, "This is the best watch I've ever made. All thanks to you."  
  
Heimdall chuckled, "I hardly did a thing. You are very talented, Darcy."  
  
Darcy smiled, her eyes meeting his piercing golden eyes. Those mysterious eyes seemed to look right through her.  
  
They were sitting so close. The room was just dim enough. Even the temperature was perfect. And Heimdall leaned towards her just so slightly. What the alphess should have done was lean in all the way and make the connection between their lips. She should have kissed him right then and there. That's what a bold alpha would have done.  
  
But...as obviously relaxed Heimdall was there seemed to be a tension in the atmosphere around him. Always has been...well, Darcy didn't exactly know that. She's only seen him exactly five times. So as long as she's known him, it's been there.  
  
It didn't seem personal or even intentional. Maybe it was just Heimdall's way. Maybe he was one of those people that were hard to get to know.  
  
So instead of capturing his lips in the most unchaste kiss in history, she said, "You know, when I said I wanted a long conversation with you, I didn't mean an all-nighter that would make me regret living when I had to go to work the next day."  
  
Heimdall laughed, "Right!" The alpha said, sitting back and rubbing his eyes. "Though this was your idea."  
  
Darcy laughed. "That is very true."  
  
Heimdall smiled at her. "I am very glad for the opportunity to spend this time with you." Now that, him saying that, made the hell of the day before her totally worth it.  
  
She gave him a huge discount on the watch since he literally helped her make half of it and before he left, he told her she'd see him again soon and left with an adorable yawn.  
  
Darcy kind of felt that she should have done more to...hell, just more. But at the same time, this seemed right. They still didn't really know each other. Maybe taking things slow was for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about French Cuisine, Cockscomb, or fine wine. So feel free to correct me. Also, I originally was going to make this a strict Human AU but I've kinda, sorta changed my mind. The backstory here is kind of like: Asgard is a ethnicity of sorts, and a culture, more so than a place. And lastly, virgin omega's have a floweriness attached to their scent.
> 
> I'm super worried about Darcy and Heimdall being in character so I really, really hope they are.

**One Week Later**

"Did you ever get around to asking him if he were an alien?" Jane asked, successfully interrupting Darcy's reverie, which she was sure was the point. It was Girl's Night so they were chilling at Darcy's condo, eating pizza. A movie was on in the background but Darcy had to talk about Heimdall. He took precedence over any stupid movie.

Darcy glared at her. "He's not an alien. His eyes are just prettier than yours." Darcy said and Jane rolled her baby blues, grabbing another slice of pizza from the box.

"Well while you've been sitting there, all googly-eyed, I've been getting work done," Jane said, tapping away on her phone, grinning ear to ear. There was something about working that made Jane grin like an evil shark.

"You're always working. You sweat work. I swear when we were at the gym last night, your shirt was wet with quantum physics." Darcy said. And there was that lovely glare again.

Jane shoved her phone in Darcy's face and the alphess saw the picture of a handsome blonde with long hair. Below was his name, Thor Burison.

"Holy shit! You found his Facebook page?!" Darcy said, grabbing the phone and immediately scrolling down. Predictably, Thor was the type to have all his information public.

"His name is Thor. How hard do you really think it was to find him?" Jane said, scooting close to Darcy. Truer words...

His bio only had one sentence that read: "I'm probably the sexiest and smartest omega you've ever seen! ;)"

Darcy had only met him once. ONCE. Yet, she hadn't expected anything different from him.

Below that was where he was currently working...and...what! HOLY SHIT!

Darcy reached out and grabbed Jane by the collar, dragging her even closer, so close they could kiss. "THAT Burison...Like the actual BURISONS BURISON!" Darcy exclaimed.

Jane nodded fervently, "YES, that Burison! His dad is Odin Burison! CEO of Valhalla Industries!"

Darcy released Jane. "Holy SHIT!" Darcy yelled, going back to the phone and rereading Thor work status: Operations Manager at Valhalla Industries. The Burison family was actually extremely private and secretive. Darcy couldn't even remember the last time she had heard their name, they stayed out the news like a ninja stayed unseen. And here was their first born. Just flaunting his facebook all on public and shit! Tisk, tisk.

Though, he only had about fifty friends.

His timeline was full of sports thing. Just post after post about football, basketball, lacrosse, rugby, even volleyball once. Compensating much? But what made her stop was a post from a couple of weeks ago. Thor was standing between Loki and Heimdall at what seemed like a party. And they were standing there looking like three unbelievably hot celebrities from the world of yonder.

Jane grabbed her shoulders and turned Darcy so they were facing each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Darcy grinned, "Create a fake account and try to get one of them to friend it?"

Jane's entire face melted into a puddle on the carpet, "No! Darcy, we have to crash Valhalla Industries."

Darcy's brain sputtered and stopped. She was pretty sure smoke was coming out her ears. All she could do was stare at Jane, blinking rapidly. Her best friend stared back expectantly.

When her brain kicked on again, Darcy said, "Jane...this is turning into an intervention. We can't have you being all irrational and shit. That's my job."

Jane just rolled her eyes, "I have a friend who works there. We could go visit him and then stand at the entrance Thor probably uses the most."

"I'm fairly sure that's stalking. Geez, what is with you, lately? You get one glance of utter blonde sexiness and you get thirsty as fuck." Darcy said, going back to the phone to scroll through Thor's profile. Jane smirked ever so slightly, plucked the phone out of Darcy's hand and there was that evil grin again as the fellow alphess tapped away on her phone. Darcy just glared at the side of Jane's head until the phone was shoved in her face again.

She nearly jumped into the phone when she focused on the profile picture of someone tall, dark, and oh so handsome with golden eyes! Darcy grabbed the phone gently as if it were his face she was caressing.

Below his picture was not his full name, as Darcy had hoped. Heimdall B-V. That's what his profile name was. What the hell did B-V stand for? Ballsy Vagina? Badass Vegetarian?

She kept scrolling and, not surprise, surprise, most of Heimdall's profile was private. Like, ninety-five percent private. He did have his employment listed though.

And...and...and...it read: Head of Security and Internal Defense at Vahalla Industries...

HEIMDALL WORKS AT VALHALLA INDUSTRIES!!!!!!!

Darcy sat up as straight as she could, scooting very close to Jane, and very seriously said, "So, I remember you said once that you had a friend that worked at Valhalla Industries. I say we pay him a random visit and then chill out at the door it seems like Heimdall would use the most."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Who's stalking now, plan thief. Anyway, I've already called Erik and asked for a tour of the facilities so that way we can find out exactly where to wait."

"Dammit Jane, why do you have to be the genius."

"Because you're the jewelry nerd," Jane said.

Darcy snickered and searched for Loki on Facebook since there wasn't much to see on Heimdall's profile, with it being locked and all. But Loki's was worst. He had no visible information. But his green-eyed, snake face was front and center in his profile picture.

"So, when is this magical tour of mystical land?" Darcy asked.

"Tomorrow, at seven," Jane said.

Darcy groaned as loudly and obnoxiously as she could, "WHY! My brain doesn't start functioning until eight. And OH MY GOSH, Jane! I'll have to get up at like five thirty just so we can get there by seven!" Whined wasn't even the word it. Darcy was near tears.

Jane simply rolled her eyes, "And that's why I'm staying the night so I can wake you up. Just think about it, you might get to see Heimdall in his natural habitat."

Darcy stopped faux wailing and sniffled, "That's true. He might be a psycho work nut like you so he'll be more relaxed." Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed another slice of pizza.

-

The alphess jolted awake when she felt someone shaking her. The two women had woken up the next morning at stupid fucking o'clock and rode with Erik Selvig, Jane's friend, to the famed Valhalla Industries.

Darcy wouldn't know how to get back home if she tried. She had fetal positioned in the back seat and went back to sleep for the entire ride. A forty-five-minute ride because of the shitty commute. Which is why they had to leave at seven to get there by eight because New York traffic be cray-cray.

Darcy sat up with a sleepy yawn, stretching out her arms then came to attention when she saw the three skyscrapers that made up the campus. Each building was triangularly shaped, facing a quad. The middle building had the words VAHALLA INDUSTRIES at the top. They were also made out of windows. Darcy liked window buildings. She always felt they provided several means of escape, should it be necessary.

"It's beautiful," Darcy said as the three got out the car.

"Just wait until you see the inside," Erik said.

-

The inside was indeed gorgeous. Making Darcy consider redesigning her store. The furniture and design was all futuristic and sleek yet so very….old and...Viking?! If that made any sense.

As beautiful as it was, four hours in and Darcy was getting extremely bored. She didn’t come here to see Valhalla Industries. She came here to see gold eyes!

Giggles from the opposite side of the room forced Darcy to summon every single ounce of self-restraint she had to not scream in utter rage and storm out.

Of course, Erik had more or less marched them right to the Science and Research Department where he worked and guess who was the first person they walked into? No, not Heimdall. A tall, and admittedly sexy, golden blonde that Jane got wet over every time his name was mentioned.

And goddammit, he really was smart. He led them through his personal lab and the shit he was working on was fucking revolutionary. No wonder Valhalla was neck to neck with Stark Enterprise.

Since then, they had snuck off to the corner of the room while Erik yammered Darcy’s ear off about some science shit she had subzero interest in.

But suddenly, Darcy went stark still, the way a terrible smell makes you tense and with that ugly look on your face. Only her face was euphoric and she was tense from a pre-orgasmic haze. Because swimming in her nostrils was the wonderful scent of spicy, flowery, chocolate. She almost turned around and complimented Ian but the test tubes and beakers helped her remember she wasn’t at her store.

The doors to the lab swished opened and there, before her very eyes was someone tall, dark, and oh so handsome. She couldn’t see his eyes though because he was looking down at a clipboard.

“Thor, this better be important.” Heimdall started, looking up at Selvig and Darcy with a kind smile, “You pulled me from a meeting with—” He stopped, looking at Darcy again, in surprised and pleased recognition. “Darcy? What are you doing here?”

Looking past him, the alphess saw Thor fist pump and Darcy could have kissed him at that very moment.

“Erik was giving us a tour!” Darcy said more excitedly than the situation called for. But fuck, she couldn’t help it. Seeing Heimdall’s golden eyes always made her overexcited.

“I wasn’t aware that you knew Mr. Selvig,” Heimdall said, joining them. And what made Darcy’s day, no, what made her entire life was that Heimdall seemed just as overexcited to see her as she was to see him.

“Yes, we met through Jane,” Erik said. Heimdall looked around to where Jane was moments from away from hopping on Thor’s dick, right then and there. The golden-eyed beauty rolled his eyes fondly and uttered something in a language Darcy had never, in her life or anyone else’s, heard before.

Thor took three big steps away from Jane just as a snake and an older man rounded the corner and entered the lab. The older guy had some sort of cool, strapless eye-patch covering his right eye.

“Thor...oh hello.” Eye Patch said when he saw Jane. And the snake, known to most as Loki, slithered between Thor and Jane and...ah, the fresh scent of overprotective pheromones.

But Darcy didn’t really get much of a chance to even process it because Heimdall was more or less shoving Erik and her into Erik’s adjacent lab.

“So what were you two up to?” Heimdall said distractedly as he slowly closed the door behind them, looking through the window to make sure the Loki and Eye Patch were still distracted.

Never before had Darcy been so fucking confused! Ok, yes she has.

Erik chuckled knowingly from beside her as he gathered his protective gear. “I was giving the two a tour of the company but I have to get back to work now.” 

How smooth and subtle Erik Selvig was...'nt. 

But Heimdall just smiled, somewhat shyly, folding his arms behind him.

Which...okay, NOW Darcy has never been so fucking confused. Because Heimdall’s body language was...slightly different. Or not...because Darcy couldn’t even pinpoint how it was different. He just seemed...tamer...if that made sense. But it really didn’t because Heimdall has always been the exact opposite of wild. So...what the fuck…

After a moment, Darcy just assumed she was tripping. As she often was.

“Are you hungry?” He asked Darcy. And the alphess couldn’t even stop the huge grin that jumped on her face.

“You have no idea. I had to skip breakfast because I greatly value sleep and I haven’t eaten at all day.”

Heimdall chuckled softly, “We have quite a few amazing restaurants on-site.”

“Quite a few?” Darcy echoed. Apparently, Valhalla didn’t do the average break room.

“Yes, what are you in the mood for?” Heimdall asked as he started heading toward the back of the lab. Erik had moved to the other side of the room now, taking an electric saw to something Darcy didn’t even want to know about.

Darcy hummed, walking beside the alpha in thought. “What’s your favorite?” She asked.

“We have a French restaurant called Taillevent.” Heimdall said, “Have you ever had French before?”

Darcy just nearly stopped herself from saying, “No, but I’ve been frenched.”

Instead, she said, “No, but I would love to try it.”

Heimdall smiled and opened the door when they reached it. He took a cautious look around and walked out into the hall. “Luckily it’s just a floor above,” Heimdall said, leading her to an elevator just a few feet away.

-

With Heimdall being so...randomly secretive, Darcy thought back on the interaction they just had and had to bring it up. “Loki is crazy protective.” She said as she scanned the menu. Pricey and...weird. Like, the descriptions below the meals sounded delectable but...there were strange things like a Cockscomb Lunch...what the actual fuck was a Cockscomb? And with the lunch, you get a whole bowl of them...

Heimdall laughed, “Yeah but he gets it from his father.”

Darcy cocked her head, “The guy with the awesome eye patch. Was that their father?”

Heimdall looked across the table at her, something indecipherable in his golden-eyes, “Yes, Odin.”

Darcy’s jaw slid down, “Odin… as in Odin Burison?” Heimdall nodded……….HOLY SMOKING JAPOLY!!!!!!! She just saw ODIN fucking BURISON!

“This has been the coolest day of my life!” Darcy yelled, then remembered where she was and ducked behind her menu before she got herself thrown out.

Heimdall smiled fondly. “I can imagine.” He said. But that look was still in his eyes. Something...unsure. And in the limited time she has known him, she’s never seen Heimdall look unsure. He’s always been everything but. Confident and indisputable.

The waitress came over and asked them if they were ready to order. Out the corner of her eye, Darcy noticed that the waitress gave Heimdall a look and nodded towards Darcy. Heimdall smiled simply and shrugged a little. Darcy was intrigued. She set down the menu and was about to order when she noticed the waitress's hand. Well, more specifically what was on it. Sitting proudly on her pinky was a cute little copper ring with a heart shaped rhinestone. The woman was a beta. And her wearing the ring on her pinky meant that the gift was given to her by a friend.

“I love your ring,” Darcy said, far too proudly. Heimdall smiled genuinely as did the waitress.

“Yes, Heimdall gave it to me for my birthday. It’s a Lewis!” The woman said as she held out her hand so Darcy could see it. “Heimdall knows the actual owner. He talks about her all the time. Says she’s so amazing and has an awesome personality.” The woman said and Darcy was beyond stunned.

This woman was speaking about her as if she were a celebrity. And...and...HEIMDALL TALKS ABOUT HER ALL THE TIME!!!!!

For a second, Darcy thought she was doing it on purpose but then Heimdall coughed rather loudly and the woman looked at him as if he were rudely interrupting.

“Well, I’m ready to order. What about you?” Heimdall said. His menu was covering most of his face. Was...was Heimdall embarrassed?! That was beyond adorable!!!

More than anything, Darcy was just so, soooooooooooooooo happy that her feelings seemed to be mutually shared. Heimdall held back so much that Darcy couldn’t really tell what he was thinking. And she still wasn’t quite certain.

The woman looked at Heimdall as if he had lost his mind but before she could say anything, Heimdall said, “I’ll take the Saumon Fume and your finest bottle of Chateau.” The waitress cocked her head in confusion but only said,

“You always get the same thing.”

“I’m a creature of habit,” Heimdall said, finally looking up at Darcy. His eyes met with her wide, pleased grin and he smiled shyly.

The waitress’s eyes got wide with understanding and she smiled warmly at Darcy. “And you?”

“I’ll take the Cockscomb lunch,” Darcy said confidently.

Heimdall laughed knowingly, “Are you sure you want to start out so boldly?”

Darcy sat up assuredly, “I got this.”

The waitress laughed a little. “This shouldn’t take too long,” she said as she took their menus.

“Thank you, Sif,” Heimdall said as she walked away.

“Can we talk more about the owner of Lewis Jewelry?” Darcy asked, batting her eyes.

“No,” Heimdall said with an embarrassed laugh, meeting her eyes again. But, again, there was that uncertainty in his deep, golden irises. Making Darcy wonder if she had read this whole thing wrong. Maybe Heimdall just wanted to be friends. Afterall, an alpha would have definitely made a move by now.

“Can I ask you a...a bit of an intrusive question?” Heimdall asked. Which caught Darcy a little off guard.

But she managed to casually say, “Sure.”

Heimdall studied her for a quick moment before asking, “Jane isn’t interested in Thor simply because of who he is, is she?”

On the inside, Darcy sighed in relief. For some reason, she feared the worst. Like he was going to randomly turn into a creep and asked something psycho like joining him for an intricate orgy game.

“Oh...no, no, Jane is the most genuine person I know. I promise.” Darcy said sincerely. Heimdall regarded her for a moment before he smiled a little, seemingly satisfied with her answer.

“Good. Thor gets attached easily. I’ve seen him hurt before.” Heimdall said. An...interesting approach. There was no deep growl of vowing the utmost revenge should Jane hurt a single strand of hair on his body. Which is most certainly what almost every other alpha would do. Loki probably would have vowed to bite Jane his venomous fangs.

But Heimdall still seemed genuinely concerned.

Sif returned with their bottle of liquor (whatever it was that Heimdall had called it) two glasses, and their food...their...food… Heimdall looked at her face and it was obvious he was stifling a laugh.

“What the actual fuck?” Darcy said in befuddlement as she stared down at her lunch. The bowl that had been placed in front of her was full of...of...these little spiky things...like weird little combs...and then it dawned on her.

“Are these the things on top of a rooster’s head?” Darcy asked. Heimdall smiled, full of amusement, and nodded.

“But you also have a soup and a salad. You should dip it in the soup. I hear they taste great together.” Heimdall said.

Darcy glared at him when she realized he was teasing her. “I got this.” Darcy declared as she grabbed her fork and went to stab one of the damn things..she stabbed...and stabbed...and stabbed...and after about the hundredth failed attempt she just grabbed one and threw it in her mouth.

And then she started the chewing adventure. As she chewed for what had to be a full five minutes, Heimdall just watched her, brimming with mirth and ‘I told you so.’ Oh, it was chewy and...gelatinous but she mostly kept chewing because she didn't want to swallow (bet she's not the first woman to say that!)

After she finally got the damn thing down she, using her hands, dipped another one in the soup. Hoping that would mask the weird, and frankly, unpleasant taste. And dammit, it did!

Heimdall chuckled and finally started digging into his own food.

“I would have never taken you as a protective alpha,” Darcy said. Because it was true.

Today must have been Darcy’s lucky day because she’s never been privy to the many different expression Heimdall’s face was capable of.

However, this...this seemed like she had said something wrong. Which had been the thing Darcy feared the most.

Heimdall had frozen, a fork of food halfway to his mouth, his eyes wide and unbelieving.

“What?” Heimdall asked simply, setting the fork down. Not angry. Just brow-knittedly caught off guard and confused.

“Huh?” Darcy said because she was confused.

“A protective what?” Heimdall asked, still very, truly confused.

“Alpha?” Darcy drawled, hesitantly.

Heimdall continued to stare at her in bemusement. “No, not an alpha.” And his golden eyes got uncertain again.

“Oh...wow, you’re a beta?” Darcy asked.

“No,” Heimdall said calmly. But he was starting to get a bit tense. Not angry but...defensive?

“...wait, so...you’re an omega?!” Darcy asked. Her brain couldn’t wrap around that at all. It was like if someone told her she was supposed to breathe out of her anus instead of her nose.

“Yes,” Heimdall said and the pause that followed was expectant.

Darcy looked around the table to scan him from head to toe. “You’re shitting me!”

He raised his eyebrows, “I don’t scent as an omega?”

“No, you...actually, I don’t know. I’ve never scented you before.” Darcy said.

“You’ve stood pretty close to me on multiple occasions,” Heimdall said. It should have been an accusation be he didn’t say it like that. It was very matter-of-factly. Forcefully so. Like he was frustrated but didn’t want to show it.

But before Darcy could respond, he gently pushed his plate aside and leaned forward, his eyes locked with hers for a moment before he dropped his deep goldens and turned his face a little, just ever so slightly exposing his nape. Which was faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar more arousing to Darcy than it should have been. But she kept those pheromones tightly tucked away.

It took about a second too long for her to fully comprehend the obvious invitation. She quickly leaned forward and sniffed right below his chin.

He smelled like a delicious mixture of flowery, spicy chocolate. He also smelled...kinda like...home.

“Wow!” Darcy said, pulling back a little. “That was you this whole time. I literally thought my barista was cooking something amazing in the coffee shop.”

The defensiveness dropped a little and a deeper confusion took over his face as he sat back.

“To you, I smell like...coffee?” He asked.

Darcy snorted. “No, not at all.”

Heimdall hummed a little, “What do I smell like?” Not curious. More...dare she say...there was a hint of flirting in his tone? Or no. It honestly couldn't have been because Darcy was quite sure flirting was not a program in Heimdall’s hard drive.

“You smell like...the cup of hot chocolate you cuddle up with on a snowy day, with a warm blanket and a good book. Only it's the exotic, spicy type of hot chocolate.” Darcy said. Leaving out the flowers, now that she realized what she was scenting. Because that wasn't the type of thing you rubbed in an omega’s face. And she had already been creepy enough. You had to be suave and smooth to say a sentence like that. Darcy was awkward and bumbling. And kind of wanted to escape right now.

The omega smiled bemusedly, and the tension gradually melted off of him like ice faced with fire. “Thank you. I…” He trailed off. “I didn't expect you to say that...especially since you thought I was an alpha.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, hoping the warmth in her cheeks didn't mean she was blushing. “It had nothing to do with your scent. You’re not…” she trailed off when Heimdall narrowed his eyes playfully. “Your body language suggests otherwise. I mean, you have a very authoritative air.” Darcy was proud of herself. She actually found a nice way of saying he didn't have a submissive bone in his body.

Heimdall nodded. “Yes, it's necessary for my line of work.”

Darcy couldn't help it. She had to make a joke. If they could get past her getting his gender completely wrong, they should be on a whole new level.

“What's that? Personal shopping?” Darcy said. Of course, she immediately regretted it but Heimdall actually laughed.

“No, my Master's is in Criminal Justice and I'm the Head of Security and Internal Defense here.”

Darcy was beyond shocked. Oh, she knew his position. It just took on a new meaning since she knew he was an omega now. “Wow! Yo, I wouldn’t have expected Valhalla to be so progressive. Letting an omega take on such a huge position should be the most talked about thing right now!”

Heimdall shrugged. “Well,” He drawled, “My boss does spend a lot of time treating me like a secretary.”

“But anywhere else, you would definitely be a secretary,” Darcy said.

“Right. but it’s not just that.” Heimdall said. “I have a long history with the Burisons. And for all their progressive shortcomings, they are a very benevolent family.”

Darcy smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

-

They talked for a long time. So long that when Darcy’s phone vibrated for the umpteenth time, she was shocked to see that it was already at the end of the day. The restaurant was being cleared out and everything.

“Shit!” Heimdall said, looking down at his phone. “Odin is not happy.” His tone was matter-of-factly, though.

“My bad. That’s totally my bad.” Darcy said. She, legit, felt terrible for distracting him. But Heimdall smiled and shook his head.

“No worries. I was exactly where I wanted to be.” Heimdall said and gaaaaawww! Ok, so maybe there was a hell of a lot more flirt in Heimdall than Darcy expected.

They got up and moved away from the table since Sif was shooing them away anyway.

When they got outside, Darcy heard someone from down the hall ask, “Where the hell has Heimdall been?” In the utmost exasperation.

Heimdall grinned a little, “As you can tell, I’ve been summoned but…” He pulled his wallet out his pocket as well as a pen. He pulled a card out of the thin, sleek wallet and he started writing on the back of the card. “Here’s my card. On the back is my cell, should you feel inclined to get in touch some time.”

There was a whole lot of touches she’d like to get in to but better go ahead and put all those notions on a tall, far away shelf somewhere since Heimdall probably wouldn’t be interested in that any time in the near future.

“Oh, I feel inclined,” Darcy said. Heimdall chuckled.

“Do you know your way back to Selvig’s lab?” Heimdall asked.

“Of course.”

“Good. See you soon Darcy.” Heimdall said as he gave her arm a light pat and rushed down the hall to met with the Burison trio.

She heard One Eye say, “Heimdall, where and what the hell have you been doing all day?” They rounded a corner before she could hear the omega’s full response. But she heard him start off with some technological, science, security babble that most certainly wasn’t the truth. And Darcy understood the lie.

“I was on a really long date.” wasn’t exactly the type of excuse an employer wanted to hear.

Darcy pulled her phone out her pocket, ignoring the many missed calls and texts to call Jane. Who answered the phone with, “Where the hell are you?” Though the fellow alphess sounded way too happy to be properly irritated.

“I’m completely and totally lost. Come get me. I’m in front of a French restaurant with a name I can’t pronounce.” Darcy said.

Jane sighed, “We’re on our way.”

**Author's Note:**

> really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave feedback and feel free to concrit; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.


End file.
